


关于驯养克雷登斯的注意事项

by PIGGIEWEN



Series: Crewt的神奇皮箱 [2]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Credence Barebone/Newt Scamander - Freeform, Crewt - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:29:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25424662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PIGGIEWEN/pseuds/PIGGIEWEN
Summary: 克雷登斯不会被任何人所驯养。但纽特是他唯一的例外。
Relationships: Credence Barebone/Newt Scamander
Series: Crewt的神奇皮箱 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841536
Kudos: 4





	关于驯养克雷登斯的注意事项

1.  
首先，为小部分知道默默然真实存在的魔法师们所熟知的是，默默然并不能被任何人以任何形式驯养。  
但克雷登斯是那个例外。

2.  
纽特发现克雷登斯意外地热爱甜食。  
起初克雷登斯进入手提箱的世界后，纽特在方方面面都苦恼过，因为克雷登斯虽然信任他，却并不开口跟他说话。最开始他会把自己吃的食物都留一份放到给克雷登斯准备的小房间外，然后敲敲他的门提醒他该吃饭了，但克雷登斯对此无动于衷。  
直到有一天，杜戈尔又从没关牢的手提箱里钻了出去，捧回了两个刚烘焙好的甜甜圈。  
纽特责备地看着它，却也在它的示意下站在克雷登斯的房间外敲了敲门，他用了点小魔法，让那点糖霜和巧克力的香甜放大了好多倍，直到充盈在这个空间。

当克雷登斯小心地将门拉开一条缝的时候，杜戈尔有点害羞地隐了形，两个甜甜圈就这么被举在不到克雷登斯膝盖的地方。  
纽特第一次在克雷登斯的面前强硬了一些，他在克雷登斯犹豫不决的时候手推住了门，然后进入了他的小房间。  
两个人坐在地上一起分享了这两个用不正当手段得来的小甜品，纽特吃得很慢，他对这种食物并没有什么特殊的癖好，但克雷登斯很快就吃完了自己的那个，然后低着脑袋一言不发。  
你要吃我这个吗，纽特举着手里还剩了四分之三的这个，如果你不介意的话……  
下一秒克雷登斯就从他的手里接过了，他埋着头安心吃完，又看了看纽特，发现他嘴角的糖霜还没有来得及被这个有时候不太拘小节的男人舔掉，这小小的点缀让他面前这位好像永远被阳光包裹的魔法师看起来更加香甜。  
如果现在去舔一舔的话一定会吓到他吧。克雷登斯垂了垂眼睛，只低低地说了句谢谢。  
噢什么？纽特像得到了极大的奖赏似的，又腼腆地笑了，你得谢谢杜戈尔……当然，你喜欢吃的话，我可以每天为你准备。  
克雷登斯没说话，他只是默默地挪动了一下，靠得离纽特更近了些。

3.  
起初面对克雷登斯束手无策的纽特自此好像发现了和克雷登斯融洽相处的方法——准备一盘诱人的甜点，让皮克特跳到他肩膀上撒撒娇，倒也不太难做到。  
不过很快他就发现，这个好不容易得来的注意事项已经没什么用处了。因为克雷登斯在烘焙上好像有着极高的天赋，甚至都不需要魔法，他就可以用纽特准备的材料做出各式各样好吃的甜点了，到了后来，他甚至还会做一些看起来精巧又美味的食物。  
除了粥，克雷登斯从来不熬粥。  
以前……只有粥，每天都……他一边熬着香草酱，一边和纽特解释。  
没关系，我也很讨厌粥，讨厌极了。纽特对他皱皱鼻子，想接过他手里的木勺替他分担一下工作，指尖刚接触到他的皮肤，克雷登斯就像被吓到似的弹开了，木勺咣当一声掉进锅里，溅出一些波澜。纽特惊讶又无措，看着克雷登斯慌忙地又把勺子捞了出来，然后站得离他远了些。  
让我来……这是我该做的。克雷登斯这么说，避开了纽特探究的目光，  
好吧，克雷登斯讨厌被触碰。  
纽特在心里默默记上了这一条。

4.  
大部分时间里，克雷登斯都可以控制得很好。他话不多，眼神里似乎对纽特以及神奇动物们的一切都充满好奇，纽特基本都是从他的表情里解读他的想法。其实只要短暂的相处就能发现，一旦揭开克雷登斯外在的那些不安，警惕，敏感，和小心翼翼，就能得到一个温和、安静、聪明的克雷登斯。从某个方面来说，纽特认为克雷登斯是比自己更强大的存在，毕竟他完全可以做到控制体内的默默然。  
不过这仍基于他不被激怒的情况下。  
那天的意外很突然，纽特想趁着天气好带克雷登斯去逛逛集市，克雷登斯也对偶尔的共同外出很是雀跃，他提着的篮子里很快就塞满了各式各样的食材——克雷登斯对做出各种能让纽特喜笑颜开的食物这件事非常热衷，而热衷的程度已经超过了甜食本身——杜戈尔乖乖地隐身后趴在他的肩上，皮克特在纽特的口袋里上蹿下跳非要探出个头。  
直到他俩在小巷里被三个身高体壮的麻瓜堵截，这温馨的氛围才被迫中止。  
把你身上值钱的都交出来，一个满脸胡子的男人迫近了用身体护住克雷登斯的纽特，刀几乎就要戳到他的脸上。  
比起面前的情况更让纽特担心的其实是，他能感受到克雷登斯开始变得不稳定了。  
听不懂话还是怎么着？给我乖乖地交出来。他的手伸向了纽特的口袋，却听到后面那个看起来瘦弱又不起眼的男孩低哑着嗓音说，别碰他。  
什么？你说什么？  
我让你别碰他。克雷登斯抬起了头，黑雾在他的身后慢慢聚集。  
不，克雷登斯！纽特顾不得在麻瓜面前不得使用魔法这件事了，他拉着克雷登斯的手，瞬移到了自己的家，两个人摔在沙发上，纽特看着趴在自己身上的黑影慢慢消散，轻轻拍了拍他的背。  
没事了，克雷登斯永远能记得纽特这把充满魔力的声音，没事了。  
他们会伤害你。克雷登斯不肯起身，他埋着脑袋，说话的声音被闷在布料间，我只是不想让他们伤害你才……  
纽特正想安慰他说我明白，我知道你不是故意的，克雷登斯却爬了起来，自己钻进了手提箱。等纽特回过神儿也找过去的时候，克雷登斯正抱成一团窝在雪地中间。  
你想一直蹲在那儿直到变成一个雪人吗。纽特无奈了，他走到了克雷登斯跟前，蹲成了和他平视的姿势，还是你想我和你一起扎在这雪堆里？

克雷登斯可以很无害，也可以很强大。  
当然，这一切都取决于纽特的处境。  
纽特现在有点分不清到底是谁在保护谁了。

噢对了，克雷登斯隔天就得了重感冒。  
默默然不会生病，但是克雷登斯会。  
纽特为克雷登斯倒着热茶，叹着气想。

5.  
在蒂娜来伦敦拜访纽特之前，纽特从没想过，克雷登斯小心眼的那一面比伦敦的阴雨天还要难对付一些。  
克雷登斯当然喜欢蒂娜，作为第一个伸出手真心帮助他的人，克雷登斯对蒂娜的感情也许比对纽特的还要深得多。他看到蒂娜欣慰地轻轻抱了抱克雷登斯，克雷登斯也回以拥抱，两个人简单聊了几句，接着蒂娜便朝自己走来。  
你的书写得怎么样了？蒂娜笑得有点羞涩，语气也突然变轻了，像是对久别后的重逢欣喜又局促。  
进展不错，如果你感兴趣的话……我可以带你看看。  
那正好，我也有点想小家伙们了。  
克雷登斯发现自己成了被落下的那个。他站在后面，看着纽特牵着蒂娜进到了皮箱，他想了想，也跟了上去。等他绕了一圈在森林里找到他们的时候，蒂娜正小心翼翼地试图挽上纽特的胳膊。而纽特显然被吓到了，他整个人愣怔了一下，从克雷登斯这远远的角度望过去，也分不清他是希望蒂娜这么做还是不希望蒂娜这么做。  
反正克雷登斯突然发现，他并不希望蒂娜这么做。  
他站在原地踌躇不前，两周前由他接生的那只小鸟蛇突然从他的脚边慢悠悠地缠绕而过，皮克特也不知从哪里跳了出来，努力爬到了他上衣口袋里，叽哩哇啦地表达着什么。  
就像有人推着他似的，他快步跟了上去，直到站到了纽特右边空着的那个位置。接着，他比蒂娜更果决地、左手揽过他的肩膀、右手抓着他的胳膊、将他整个人拉向了自己这边。  
克雷登斯到底排斥不排斥被人触碰呢？  
这个问题再次困扰起了对神奇动物无所不知的魔法师纽特。  
还有，克雷登斯的占有欲，可能比他所想象的还要强一些。

6.  
感受到那个熟悉的气息又出现在了床头，纽特睡眼惺忪地打着哈欠，点亮了灯。最初的克雷登斯常被噩梦困扰，有时候是纽特听到声音跑去他的小房间照看他，有时候是克雷登斯悄悄掩来他床边找寻一些安慰，纽特对此已经习惯了。  
几乎是在刚刚看清克雷登斯眼里涌动的迷惘和茫然那瞬间，他就被爬上床的少年抱住了。  
克雷登斯满意地感受到纽特的身体瞬间僵硬，然而他此刻的表情，是克雷登斯再熟悉不过的——明明受了惊，却还是眨着澄亮眼睛的甜软表情。  
如果让克雷登斯把这表情用文字记录下来的话，他会说，这时候的纽特，可爱过世界上任何一种甜食。

7.  
克雷登斯未必会清楚那个始终温暖柔和的人为了吸引他缓慢且踌躇着靠近的脚步，曾用过多少力气。  
然，他才不想去分清到底是他打定主意想要被纽特驯服这个念头来的比较早，还是他被这个在地铁通道里用轻缓诚恳的语气说着会帮助他的人偶然吸引比较早。  
他明白，纽特从不驯养任何生物，他只是帮助它们，拯救它们，他做这一切不求任何回报，更不是为了什么不可告人的目的。  
但克雷登斯希望自己成为那个例外。

8.  
因为克雷登斯也不会被任何人所驯养。  
但纽特是他唯一的例外。

克雷登斯赶在纽特看清他平淡笑意下藏着的那点狡黠之前，无声无息地，主动地，吻住了他。

**Author's Note:**

> 此文首发于2016年12月1日，以此记录。


End file.
